one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON II: Kung Jin X Mina Majikina
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two Archers with two VERY different personalities but similar concepts. In a battle to see who is the better Archer, Who can out-arrow who? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Kung Jin.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Mina Majikina.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning LOCATION: GENSOKYO TIME: 1702 HOURS As an Oni by the name of Suika Ibuki was getting drunk, many arrows from all sides, piercing her, then killing her on the spot. Then, two Snipers came sight to sight at each other, examining angry glances, and aimed an arrow at each other... (Cues Desire for All That is Lost - KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMIX - Soundtrack Extended) They deflected each other, meaning the two Archers have only one way to settle the conflict; a no holds barred battle to the death. Kung Jin: If I win this, you're going to look stupider than I do with a Chakram to your head! Mina Majikina: I have a Fatality myself. And before you throw out the final blow, my arrows will BURN. Chample could only watch in fear as the two prepared their arrows for what would be the battle of 100,000 Arrows... The Fight NOBODY BLINK. BEGIN! 59.9-49.6: Kung Jin shot many straight arrows while moving to evade Mina's; whom had Ki energy in them. Both then knew they couldn't fight with mass evasion, so as they ran, both tried to shoot their rounds from there. Mina shot a Ki Energized arrow, and Jin shot a vampiric arrow. While the Ki arrow missed, the Vampiric one successfully hit Mina, and now her energy bar was at risk... 47.6-35.8: Both foes were on cliffs, lying down to focus their precision. While Mina had more power with her Ki, Jin had vamping in his Arrows currently. Both seemed to launch arrows all over like a one man army. But as Mina was too busy with her target, she didn't realize the arrows were about to be leeching at her energy. Mina Majikina: Crud... These aren't ordinary arrows. They're in a class of their own! By that point, Mina attempted to get down, finding that Kung Jin was too skilled with his arrows... 34.5-22.9: As both fighters left their respective cliff, Jin's arrows are on fire, and he shot several, dealing massive damage to Mina. She then shot 3 fire arrows of her own before getting jump kicked to the face. She then had her skull cracked, body thrown, Eyes, and Mouth shot by arrows, body slammed to the ground, and some ribs cracked. Mina Majikina felt this much pain against a demon, BUT NOT A HUMAN! She wasn't going to let up; not now, or ever. Eyes bleeding, and throat, choking with blood, she needed to prove herself. 22.1-0.1: As Mina ran in a spiral, Kung Jin went into Stun Mode, and as the arrows shot, the more they missed. Mina eventually got Jin from behind; the Fatality began... (Cues SSVS Zetsumei Ougi Theme) As Mina got Kung Jin from the back, she aimed 3 arrows, stunning him as they hit. She then "LITERALLY" fired 100,000 arrows at him, which should have killed Kung Jin, yet one more arrow was shot; a fire arrow. Mina Majikina: Sayonara... As Kung Jin screamed, this fight is done. K.O.! Mina knew Kung Jin was reckless, and now she didn't have to put up with him again. She called for Chample, who was frightened that many arrows could be show to the point that he could've been another statistic. Feeling Guilty, Mina came to Chample, comforted the innocent mascot, and the two continued on with their journey... Results/Credits (Cues Rossini: William Tell Overture: Final) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... MINA MAJIKINA! Kung Jin is from MORTAL KOMBAT X, owned by Netherrealm. Mina Majikina is from SAMURAI SHODOWN, owned by SNK PLAYMORE. The Variant for Desire for All That is Lost is from Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX, owned by SQUAREENIX & Disney. Zetsumei Ougi Theme is from SAMURAI SPIRITS ZERO SPECIAL (SAMURAI SHODOWN V SPECIAL), owned by SNK PLAYMORE, and the creators of Arcana Heart (YA RLY. EXAMU is what's left of Yuki Enterprises.). William Tell Overture is orchestrated by Gioacchino Rossini. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain